ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Donovan Hood
Crimson Donovan Hood is the son of Red Riding Hood and the Badwolf from the story ''Little Red Riding Hood ''by the Brothers Grimm. This page belongs to StillHereAndHaunting. Character Personality Crimson is kind and shy, but at times loud and annoying. He can be clumsy, but like his sister, Cerise, and his twin sister, Ramona, rapid-fast. In contrast to his sister Cerise, only his father is known, not the mother. Therefore, he is not afraid to be blunt and mean, as he knows he is imposing as the son of the Badwolf. He maintains a reputation of being mysterious. Appearance Crimson usually wears his trademark red cloak. Like his father, he can change form from wolf to man, but does not possess his sisters’ wolf ears. He normally wears a black, torn nylon T-shirt with a deep red undershirt, spiky metal accents and shoulder pads much like Raven. He wears worn black leggings with gashes and shin-high dark boots.He retains a normally straight nose, unnerving emerald-blue eyes, spiky brown hair with red highlights, tan skin, and a small dimple. The hair is gelled into a spiral, and the outer sides diffused. Abilities Due to a stimulation problem, Crimson may hover every day of the week except one. On that single day, instead of floating, he can turn invisible. He also can run at 200 miles per hour, but prefers 100 mph. Destiny Like Holly and Poppy, Ramona was the assumed older one. Crimson figured out he actually was the older one and therefore is supposed to be the next Big Bad Wolf. Ramona showed no emotion, but Crimson was upset he didn't get to choose a destiny with Snowbella. He has the same destiny as his father, Cerise has the title of Red Riding Hood, and Ramona is free to choose her own destiny. Name His first name was suggested when he was very young. When he was about 10 months old, his hair had grown out. His hair was highlighted red, which earned him his name. His middle name, Donovan, means "dark-haired one" in both Irish and Celtic. Hood is his assumed last name as he has not chosen Hood or Badwolf as a last name. It is implied he will reveal his family's secret someday. Relationships Family He is the son of the Bad Wolf, but secretly also Red Riding Hood. His sisters are Ramona Badwolf and Cerise Hood. BFFAs He is rather a lone wolf, but considers Hunter Huntsman, Dexter Charming, and Hopper Croakington II his friends. Pet Crimson owns a gray wolf that much like him, has natural red streaks, and called Scarlet. Scarlet has fiery eyes true to his name, extremely sharp fangs, and hates Kitty Cheshire. Romance He is head over heels for Snowbella Queen, but is very shy about talking to her. Normally, in class, he daydreams about her. Both Hunter and Rez, his roommate, like teasing him, but relentlessly give him advice about how to charm her. They have progressed and are an official couple. Quote Trivia *His younger sister, Cerise, dislikes Crimson for his overly sarcastic nature and the fact he doesn't have the courage to ask Snowbella out. *He never uses his wolf form except when pretending to be in a pack. *This is StillHereAndHaunting's second OC. Category:Male OCs Category:OCs Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Students Category:StillHereAndHaunting's OCs Category:StillHereAndHaunting